


amtist an perl

by Warden_Sigma



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Sigma/pseuds/Warden_Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst writes a short story. Pearl finds it.</p>
<p>A silly little thing I wrote because I could. I make no apologies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	amtist an perl

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged teens and up because it makes reference to sex without there actually being any.
> 
> Lemme know if this needs more tags

one day perl and amtist went walking in a woods.

"perl im hungry" amtist said

"no ur not" perl replied

"hungry for birb" amtist nudged and winked

"wut" perl raised an eyebrow

and then amtist and perl had sex

the end

* * *

Pearl looked at the scrawl with what could only be described as confusion. "Amethyst, what am I looking at?"

"Iunno." Amethyst shrugged. "I didn't write that."

"It's in your handwriting."

Amethyst twitched. "I-it was Steven. We have similar handwriting."

Pearl shot Amethyst a glance. "Steven probably doesn't know what intercourse is, Amethyst."

"Uh..." Amethyst had a sudden desire to turn into a squirrel and scurry away.

"Regardless of... that... aspect, what is a 'birb'? And why would the two of us be simply walking in the woods, unless we were on a mission or something..."

"I-I meant to write bird. My pen slipped." Amethyst blurted out.

"Wha-?" Pearl turned sharply towards Amethyst, a light blue flushing across her face. "I am not a bird!"

"You could be." Amethyst replied, shapeshifting into a bird to prove her point.

"Still, that doesn't explain why this document exists." Pearl turned back to the crumpled paper. "No wonder it was hidden under that bowling ball in your room..."

"You were in my room again?" Amethyst raised an eyebrow. Considering how much Pearl intruded her room, she no longer found it that irritating.

"Well, if you stopped making such a mess and taking my swords-" Pearl stopped herself. "Look, I, uh... appreciate... your attempts but I don't think-"

The two of them felt a slight chill in their spines as Garnet walked past. Garnet had a sly smirk on her face. "Come on, love birds, we have a mission."

" **I am not a bird! **" Pearl shouted, as Amethyst collapsed from overwhelming laughter.****

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this is my first Steven Universe fanfic (if you can call it that). But, for all intents and purposes, this is a silly dumb thing while The Convoy (which I strongly recommend you have a look at) is an actual story.


End file.
